


Cold's suck

by SJ_Sixx



Series: Chronic Illness Readers [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Chronic Fatigue, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Cold, Common Cold, Cuddly Crane, F/M, Maybe OOC, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: A cold is bad enough, but when you have chronic illness's on top, they can be 10x worse





	Cold's suck

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as I currently have a cold... and it sucks! Also cause I started to rewatch the Batman Trilogy and fell in love with Dr Jonathan Crane... can't be the only one...

This _sucked._

I sighed grumpily from under the sheets, my body going into one of it’s cold shivers. This sucked more than anything else in the history of sucking.

I turned back onto my back, feeling the spine complain of the movements, but right now, the pounding headache and the aching, seizing joints took precedent.

Where _was_ he?

I glanced to the clock on the bedside table, noting the time. 7:20pm. He always finished in the Asylum at 7, said he could only take so much – so much time away from me.

As I sighed again, I noted the need for a cup of tea – my throat was red raw, and my nose blocked to the high heavens. A cup of tea with honey would always fix that.

Pulling myself from the sheets, I pulled one of his jumpers on, shuffling to the kitchen, and flicking the switch for the kettle. Opening the cupboard, I gave a frustrated growl as I saw he had placed my mug on the top shelf – he might have been able to reach, but I sure as hell couldn’t.

“Dammit Jonathan,” I grumbled, pulling the footstool out from under the countertop and standing on it to reach my mug.

Shoving it back under with an aching foot, I put the teabag into the mug, and out my head in my arms as I waited for the kettle to boil. I knew I should at least start dinner, but just making this cup of tea was draining me.

The kettle clicked and I looked up, going to try lift the kettle up to pour the tea.

“Need to invest in that hinge thingy.” I grumbled, finally managing to pour the tea.

Putting the honey in and the milk, I managed to shuffle back to the sofa, sitting down and putting my mug down as I pulled a blanket back round me. I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t, I had to wait for him to get home, and I had just made a cup of tea…

  

“Baby?" 

I opened my eyes to find him knelt in front of me, pushing my hair from my face.

“Jonathan? What time is it?” I mumbled.

“It’s 8:45pm, babygirl, you fell asleep on the sofa again…”

“Ugghhhhh but I just made a cup of tea!”

He gave a chuckle, noting the mug, “I’ll make you a new one. I brought tea home – I called your work earlier and they said you had gone home ill.”

“I owe you one,” I mumbled sleepily, as he grabbed my mug, pouring the cold tea down the sink and setting the kettle off again, “I caught another cold. I hate this season, I spend my days getting rid of colds and then getting another one.” 

He brought back the tea and dinner, and set it on the table with my medication.

“Thanks, hun,” I took the pills with a mouthful of tea, and my eyes darted to the pizza on the coffee table, “pepperoni?”

“Of course. C’mere,”

He leaned back on the sofa, arm wrapped round me and switched the TV on, putting the pizza on his lap as he held me close, hand gently but soothingly rubbing my shoulder.

“You’re gonna get sick,” I mumbled.

“I don’t care.” He replied softly, kissing my forehead. 

“How is the Asylum?” 

“It’s doing well. We’ve just brought Zsasz into the Asylum, man is clearly a danger to himself as he is to any one else.”

“Zsasz? You told me about him… guy gives me the creeps.”

“I know,” he sighed, chin on top of my head, “but you don’t need to worry. He’s locked away. I wouldn’t let him hurt you.”

The pizza slowly was eaten, and I was falling asleep again next to him, the TV just soft enough to be background noise.

“C’mon, Kitten, you’re falling asleep. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

Without much effort from him, he swept me up, carrying me bridal style back to the bedroom. Taking the jumper off me, he pulled the cover back and pulled it back over us, holding me close and tight.

“Goodnight, baby. No nightmares whilst I’m here.” He said.

“Never,” I mumbled, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
